Stranger: Every Now and Then
by Castiels Star
Summary: Dean hasn't been reacting well to the Mark of Cain. With Sam and Cas gone, and even Crowley off finding the first blade, he's alone, and even he finds it hard to reject the help of a stranger in his need. But sometimes you have got to trust a stranger every now and then. Follows the events of 9x11.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So this is my prologue for my FIRST EVER Supernatural story! AAAHHHHHH!**

**It's following 9x11 and I'll try to stick to the storyline of the episodes as they come out, so the story will be like what happens inbetween and during the episodes. But it might turn a bit AU later on if the episodes don't fit with the story.**

**Hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think! All criticism welcome too :) Xx**

**Also I don't own Supernatural or any recognisable characters yada yada yada...**

**PROLOGUE**

Dean was making his way back to the crappy motel that he was crashing at when it happened. It hadn't even been two days after the whole 'mark of Cain' stint and the mark on his arm has already started to play up.

It was round midnight when it started up again; Dean was in the middle of a park just opposite to the motel. He'd stopped for a second to check his phone, half hoping Sam had called but knew he in his head that he hadn't, he hadn't heard from Cas either. The sudden pain that shot up his arm, caused his to writhe in pain, dropping his phone to the floor. Grabbing his arm tightly and collapsing onto his knees he hissed, biting the inside of his cheek to stop from yelling out. Rolling up his shirts sleeve up past his elbow, he studied the mark; it was glowing red, with veins moving up his forearm, further this time than the last.

He didn't notice sound of light running footsteps heading towards him in the dark and he didn't notice the sound of heavy breathing from the girl whom the footsteps belong to either getting louder and louder. He only felt the girl trip over his slumped body, causing both of them to fall completely to the ground; both groaning in pain and annoyance.

'What the _hell?_' they both said accusingly at the other. 'Why the hell are you slumped in the middle of the park?' she hissed at him, keeping her voice low.

'Why the hell are you running in the park in the middle of th-' 'SShhhh!' the girl interrupted the man with the incredibly deep voice she just met, putting her hand over his mouth, looking and listening for any sign of her chaser.

'Ok, we're good.' She sighed, standing up and brushing off her jeans. 'now answer my question.' She said to the man who was looking up at her as she put a hand on her hip.

'I-I tripped over a rock.' He said simply, standing up and clearing his throat. 'Now answer my question.' He demanded, just as voices could be heard in the distance.

'I will, but not here come on.' She said, grabbing Deans arm – his marked arm - and pulling him away from the oncoming voices.

'Ow watch it!' Dean half-whispered angrily at her, she raised an eyebrow at him and signalled for him to follow her, which he did for the reason of curiosity. The two of them crossed the street and Dean watched as she crouched behind a random car in the motel parking lot. He looked down at her confused and she looked up at him annoyed, grabbing his arm and pulling him down to the same height.

'Jesus you don't know the definition of 'hiding' do you?' she sarcastically asked him, keeping an eye out on the park. Dean went to reply but she shushed him, watching the figures that appeared under the streetlight. He raised an eyebrow when he saw they were cops and watched as she gave a sigh of relief when they seemed to give up. Smiling she stood up and looked up at the strange man before her, who was now too standing. 'Hey, thanks for that.'

'Umm sure no problem, care to tell me what that was?' she shrugged at him.

'Oh, just some cops who like to hold a grudge – are you alright?' she asked when the man before her started to sway slightly.

'Ye-yeah I'm fine' he said, closing his eyes.

'Umm no you're not.' The girl said, putting a hand on Deans arm, trying to help steady him.

'Yeah, I am - trust me.' Dean said moving away from her, but stumbling and almost falling over.

'Oh no you're not' the young girl said. Dean looked at her and saw her blue eyes, 'come on…' she said grabbing his arm and putting it around her shoulder, keeping him up. 'Where are you staying?' she asked.

Defeated Dean said 'just there.' He pointed to room 14 of the motel.

'Good, so not far; come on' she said, walking forward slowly, making sure this stranger next to her didn't collapse.

Slowly they made it into the motel room, after Dean fumbled around for 5 minutes trying to find the key. The girl guided Dean to the nearest bed out of the two and helped him down onto it; the man almost instantly falling asleep.

'What's your name?' Dean mumbled to the small figure standing over him. From what he could see from his sleepy vision, she gave a small lopsided smile.

'Rory.'


	2. Chapter 1

**Yeyyyyy! First proper chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews and the follows! Means a lot guys =D**

**I've made this one slightly longer, I'm still in the background filling part ofthe story, but I promise that we will be getting some supernatural style action soon!**

**Hope you enjoy! Xx**

**Obviously I don't own anything/anyone related to supernatural or any recognisable places in the story, only Rory and any other small, original characters.**

**Chapter 1**

Dean slept a dreamless sleep last night, not that this was unusual, as he doesn't dream anymore – they're mainly nightmares now. But this time it was just nothing, complete darkness and as Dean slowly gained consciousness he was grateful for this since it meant he didn't feel any more guilt than he had felt the day before. Wanting to get more sleep, Dean shuffled in bed getting comfortable again and moving onto his side giving a deep sigh. Then the toilet flushed and Dean's eyes shot open, fixing on the bathroom door. He sat up and grabbed the knife that he kept under his pillow, holding it out in front of him as he stood up. When the door began to open he tightened his grip, ready to move right into action. 'Whoa, calm down there tiger' the small female that stood before him said, holding her arms up in defence. Dean looked at her confused, but not moving his knife an inch.

'Who are you?' he demanded more than asked, staring threateningly down at the young girl.

'What? You don't remember the girl you tripped up?' she said, slowly walking past him and to the fridge. Dean straightened up from his offensive stance and watched her move around calmly as the memories from last night came back to him; the park, the pain the mark caused him, the impact of a collision on his lower back, running from a couple of cops with a strange girl, him almost collapsing and her helping him into bed.

'R-Rory?' he said, unsure.

'Bingo. Nice to meet ya' she smiled and half saluted before turning back to the fridge. 'Ok, you officially have no food.' She huffed and turned to him, arms folded and an eyebrow raised. 'So are you going to put that knife away or what?'

'Oh right, urrr…' Dean muttered putting his knife on the table and sitting down. 'So… sit' he said, feeling more confident now that he understood the situation.

'Why?' she didn't move from her place.

'I said sit.' Dean said louder, more demanding. Without saying a word she moved to the table and sat opposite him, not removing eye contact. Leaning forward and resting an arm on the table Dean asked 'Who are you?' he quizzed suspiciously, his hunter never-trust-anybody instincts _finally_ kicking in.

Rory laughed, 'what kind of question is that?'

'Answer me.'

'Why?'

'I said answer me!'

'And I said why?' Rory said once more, trying not to rise to Dean's obvious temper. 'Why do you need to know who I am?' she shrugged, 'why should I tell you? I helped you – probably saved you – so why should you ask that? You should be thanking me.' Rory said, her deep brown eyes not glaring into his green ones.

'I don't trust you' was all he replied.

'No shit.' Rory muttered, 'why not?'

'In my kind of work, I need to know who people are so I know who I'm dealing with.' Dean replied, consciously trying not to make it sound suspicious – which made it sound suspicious.

'Casual.' Rory commented 'well you should know, in _my_ kind of life, it's best that you don't know too much about me.' She said, standing up bored.

'Where are you going?' Dean questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'I'm leaving, I'm bored and you obviously don't want the help I'm offering.' She stated, putting her jacket on. 'Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go find some breakfast.'

Dean watched as she walked to the door, pausing, as she was half way through it and turning back to him 'you're welcome by the way' she spat before half-slamming the door behind her. And there came the guilt he wasn't missing. He stood up and walked to the window, just in time to see her walk across the car park, almost looking paranoid around like she was trying to stay out of sight. _The cops_. Dean thought as he watched her jog across the road and back across the park, slowing down to a walking pace when she thought she was clear.

'So who's your friend?' he heard that familiar – and annoying as hell – British accent behind him, but still made him jump and spin round.

'What the hell Crowley!' He yelled at the suited-up King of Hell standing in front of him.

'What? I can't pop in just to say hello?' he said innocently – or as innocently as he could for the King of Hell. Crowley continued when Dean gave him the famous death stare that Crowley loved so much. 'But in all seriousness, I came in to check on you.' He said, following Dean with his eyes as the hunter moved around the room towards the fridge.

'Check on me, why?' Dean asked.

'Taking on the Mark of Cain is not an easy thing for your body to process, it could have its… side-effects.' He explained.

'Yeah well, nothing so far.' Dean lied, opening the fridge and looking into it. 'Damn. The kid was right, there's nada.' He muttered to himself, before shutting the door and focusing back on Crowley, 'aren't you meant to be looking for the First Blade?'

'Yes' was all the demon said.

'And?' Dean asked taking a step towards Crowley.

'Nothing yet, but in my defence it's hard when I haven't got anymore trustworthy followers to do the work for me.' Crowley explained, making Deans eyes squint in suspicion

'What you mean you have no followers?'

'Well, all my good demons have left to Abaddon and all I'm left with are the young scrawny ones she didn't want, poor things can barely scare a soul.'

'Crowley' Dean threatened.

'Look, it's going to take a while – it's just me on this, this time.' Dean sighed and turned away from the demon.

'Fine, just get back to it.' He said, annoyed – and hungry.

'So, who's the girl?' Crowley asked and Dean could just feel his cocky smile on him. Dean spun round and gave him a look of warning, making Crowley raise his hands in surrender 'fine I'm going, check in later Squirrel.' And then he was gone as quickly as he came. Sighing and running a finger through his hair, Dean realised he was still in his clothes from yesterday. Huffing and annoyed that he couldn't go grab breakfast now, he walked to the bathroom to shower.

'C'mon Diane please?' Rory begged for the fifth time at the counter of the small local diner.

'No Rory I can't, the chef will have my head on a plate.' Diane, the waitress, answered with a sigh, 'it's happened too many times.'

'Just one more time please!' Rory pleaded, following the waitress around the diner as she poured her customers some more coffee.

'No Rory now stop! I'm working' Diane said, getting annoyed by her friend's, well sort-of friend, begs and pleads.

'Just one more time and then I'm gone! Gone from this town, gone from this diner and gone from your hair.' Rory tried to convince her, ignoring the bell of the door behind her, signalling somebody has walked in.

'No Rory, now stop.' She gave the younger girl a stern look before looking behind her to the customer. 'Just sit anywhere you like sir' she said to him, putting on her perfectly crafted waitress smile and tone.

'Urr, thanks' the man said, making Rory perk up. She recognised that voice, turning to the customer she found herself staring into those green eyes of the owner she tripped over last night – literally. Scowling at him when he gave her a small attempt at a smile, she turned back to Diane; 'fine whatever, I'll find breakfast somewhere.' Before turning to leave.

'Rory' Diane said sympathetically, but the girl waved her off, walking past Dean as she did so, well tried to but a hand grabbing her arm stopped me.

'Hey' Dean's deep, rough voice said beside her. She looked at him, tilting her head up slightly to see his face. 'You Ok?' Dean searched her eyes, looking for a clue but nothing, just a deep dark brown.

'I'm fine' she said, looking her down and putting her free hand on her stomach softly, trying to stop it from rumbling. Dean frowned, realising what had just taken place.

'No you're not, come on' he said, dragging her to a booth and plopping her down on one side, and sitting opposite her. 'You need breakfast.' He told her, rolling her eyes she went to get up.

'Yeah and I can get it myself.' She said before Deans arm blocked her way again.

'Somehow I don't think you'll be willing to find somewhere that will give it to you for free.' Dean stated, staring at her. She just stared at him for a while before sighing in defeat and slowly sitting down.

'Fine' she mumbled and Dean smiled.

'Just take this as my thanks' he said, as the waitress Rory was previously talking to came over with some menus. 'Thank you' Dean said, staring eagerly at the menu as soon as he took hold of it, while Rory took the menu slowly as she looked up at Diane, who gave her an apologetic and sympathetic smile. Nodding her head once at her she looked down at the menu, getting to choose what she eats for once. 'It's Dean by the way' the man in front of her said, causing her to look up from the menu with a slightly raised eyebrow. 'My name, Dean' he smiled charmingly at her, which she responded to with a nod while realisation hit here that she never actually found out his name.

_Dean._

**_Hope you liked the chapter! Please tell me what you think! And also if I need to work on getting Dean's personality right! Xx_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys for not posting sooner! I had 2 mocks on friday so I was pooped yesterday! But I'm here now and with a nice long-ish chapter for you! Hope you like it :)**

**As usual I don't own any characters/places from Supernatural - only my OC's **

**Chapter 2 **

It was silent at the two strangers' booth as they both tucked into their big breakfasts. Rory was just enjoying the biggest breakfast she's had – and probably _will have _– in a long time, savouring every bite, while Dean was just… enjoying the food. Deciding it had been quiet long enough, Dean cleared his throat before taking a sip of his coffee, making Rory look up at him – her mouth full.

'So tell me something' he said, watching Rory. She swallowed the bit of bacon in her mouth and cleared her throat herself.

'What you mean?'

'Tell me something about you.' Dean prompted, determined to figure her out.

'Oh… yeah I don't really do that kind of thing' she said casually, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Dean decided not to push her, 'okay…' he began, thinking of something else, 'at least tell me why you couldn't afford breakfast.' He finally asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

'It's not that I can't afford it.' She muttered.

'But?' he edged her on.

'I just need the money for something else.' She finally said, after a long pause, not looking at him.

'Which is?'

'None of your business.' She snapped, suddenly becoming defensive; she looked up at him as she said it, her eyes hardening.

Dean cleared his throat, 'actually it is – I _am_ paying for your breakfast after all.' He sat up in his seat, crossing his arms as he challenged her. 'If you don't tell me then I'll just assume you can pay for it yourself.' He finished, being as hard and stubborn as she was. They had a staring contest for a few moments, the awkwardness rising as Diane refilled Deans coffee- he tried to ignore the intense stare she gave him. Rory noticed it too, kinking her eyebrow up slightly in question towards Diane but she completely blanked her.

Rory sighed and moved her food around on her plate with her fork, 'I need it for a bus.' Dean relaxed when he finally got an answer.

'Why are you getting a bus, don't you live here?' Rory coughed awkwardly and pushed her plate away, not feeling hungry anymore.

'No… I kinda, don't have a home' she said, rubbing the back of her neck, she looked up with her brown eyes waiting for a response. When people had found out about Rory not having a home she always got so much pity, pity that she didn't want. She didn't want people to look at her like a homeless, pitiful orphan who needs the help of the world to survive – she wasn't like that, she didn't need _anybody_ to survive, she always found a way all by herself. 'Please' she said before he could respond, 'don't give me pity, I don't need it.'

'Umm… Ok, but why are you leaving your home?' Rory's eyes shot up and looked straight into his eyes.

'Who says this is _my home?_ I wasn't born here.' she quickly blurted out, making him a bit uncomfortable.

'Oh well, sorry I guess.' He said. Dean checked the time on his watch, 11:47am, 'well, I better get going – what time's your bus?' he said as he grabbed some cash out of his jacket pocket.

'Soon I think.' She muttered, realising how awkward the conversation is. She watched as he stood up, put his jacket on and checked his phone – for about the 6th time – giving a disappointed sigh. 'So who exactly are you waiting to call?' Rory asked as she got up herself, realising how much shorter she was compared to him for the first time.

'What? Nobody why?' he said defensively as he walked towards the door, giving Diane one of his charming smiles and a wave before walking out; Rory noticed again how intensely she was staring at the older man and decided it definitely wasn't normal.

'Well' she said rushing after him as he was almost out the door, 'for one that's like the 6th – now 7th – time you've checked your phone.' She said, smirking as he subconsciously checked it again, 'and two, if you're waiting for somebody to call so bad then why don't you ring them yourself?' she asked, following him as he walked to his beloved Impala. She whistled when she saw it, 'wow nice car.'

'Thanks' Dean smiled, placing a hand on top of his baby's roof 'and it's not that simple' he added, answering her question as he opened the drivers door. There was a silence while neither of them knew what to say, Dean played with the Impala's keys and Rory fiddled with her hair, pulling it trying to make it straight.

'Well I better be going, gotta go get my stuff before the bus comes.' Rory said, giving a small lopsided smile, which she hated but most people found adorable.

'Yeah and I better go back to my motel room, sort some… stuff out.' Dean said awkwardly.

'And wait for that phone call'

'Hah yeah- no.' Dean stuttered, inwardly groaning at himself as he got into the drivers seat while Rory smirked at him. 'Do you want a lift?' Dean suddenly said, catching both of them off guard. Rory shook her head.

'Nah, I'm good.'

'Awesome… and urr, thanks for last night.' He said, starting his Baby up. Rory shrugged and waved once before turning, walking away as Dean drove off back towards the motel. While Rory kept her look out for the two humourless cops from last night she couldn't shake the feeling that she and Dean had been watched while they were standing beside the Impala; unable to shake it, she walked quietly back to the abandoned bungalow that she was residing in.

Diane put down the pot of coffee on the diner counter and walked into the supply room, where a man called Adrian was stacking boxes of coffee onto shelves. 'Hello Adrian' Diane said, shutting the door and slyly locking it behind her.

'Oh! Di, you gave me a heart attack! What's up?' he asked, almost dropping the box of coffee he was holding.

'Oh nothing, I just need a favour' she said, walking towards him.

'Um… ok sure, what do you need?' he asked, a bit freaked.

'Well from you? Not much… just some blood.' She said, her eyes turning black and an evil grin appearing when she held up a knife.

'What? Diane… stop!' he cried, but she slit his throat with one simple movement before he could call for help.

'Too late.' She smirked, watching the blood from his neck pour into a small bowl that she was holding up. Pulling the bowl away from Adrian's slit throat, she let his body drop to the floor lifelessly and turned away from it. She whispered some Latin near the bowl, watching as it started to bubble and swirl.

'What is it Nadalia, this better be good' a whisper came from the bowl, a whisper so cold it could make Crowley shiver.

'Abaddon, I have found Dean Winchester… and he's _alone_.' The demon Nadalia answered, listening as Abaddon seemed to chuckle from the other line.

'Good. Kill him. Might as well get one Winchester out of the way – are you sure he was alone?'

'Yes I'm sure, there was an orphan girl with him at his booth but he was just taking pity on her – she means nothing.' Nadalia explained.

'Fine, forget about her. Just kill him. Tonight. Understand me?' Abaddon threatened in a harsh tone.

'Of course, he won't live to see the sun rise.' Nadalia said viciously, an evil look in her black eyes.

'I hope so. But be careful, the Winchesters are tricky.' And then Abaddon was gone, leaving the demon just holding a bowl full of blood. After cleaning her dagger on Adrian's shirt, she placed it back into her boot and made sure she had no blood on her. She unlocked the door and walked back into the main area of the diner, eager to finish her shift so she could kill Dean Winchester and make Abaddon proud.

Rory was standing in front of the bus stop just down the road from the diner, annoyed that she missed the last one 2 hours ago because she decided to make use of the plumbing back at the abandoned bungalow not knowing when she would be able to have another shower. It was 7:30pm now, and already getting dark – which Rory found ridiculous, but that's the way of winter.

She huffed and pulled the old worn-out hoody she had on closer to her, dicking her hands deep in the pockets. Looking around she saw Diane leave and watched as she stood in the middle of the parking lot, pressing what Rory thought was her car keys until she saw the right car's lights flash. _That's odd_ Rory thought, from what she knew and has seen, Diane always parked in the same sport – the place opposite the exit so she could make a quick exist. With her curiosity rose and her survivor/paranoid instincts kicked in, she watched Diane turn right instead of left towards her house.

Rory felt an unsettling feeling in her stomach as she recalled Diane's strange behaviour in the diner this morning; the intense staring at Dean and completely blanking Rory – when in all fairness it should have been the other way round.

Rory could have kicked herself for what she did next. Walking down the road towards the diner parking lot, she dumped her back underneath a bush and walked into the middle of the road, just in time to catch Diane's car turn left at the end of the road – towards the motel. She heard an engine in the background, and turned to see the bus making it's way down the road to the bus stop. The smart thing to do would've been to grab her bag and get on the bus, but the growing feeling in the pit of her gut told her otherwise.

Groaning inwardly and cussing to herself she began to run fast across the park, heading towards the shortcut down an alley to the only motel in town.

**So that was that! Told you there was going to be something supernaturally in this chapter! What do you thinks going to happen next? Let me know! Xx**


	4. Chapter 3

_**So so soooooo sorry I haven't posted earlier! Been a tough couple of weeks with coursework, mock exams and everything... so massive massive apology from me!**_

_**Thanks for all the reads and the reviews :) Means alot and it inspires me! **_

_**Any-who, here's an extra loooong chapter for you guys as an apology! Enjoy :) Xx**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Rory was hiding behind a bush, waiting for something to happen. When she arrived, Diane was nowhere in sight and Deans impala was still out front, meaning he was still here – which churned the feeling in her gut slightly, not able to shake the idea this all is to do with him. Staying from her spot, she watched the motel room and the area in front of it.

Dean was inside, putting the last of his things in his bags. He was lost in thought when he opened the motel door, picking up the second of his bags to take it to the Impala. That girl – Rory – something about her kept her in his mind, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was sure he wasn't attracted to her in _that_ way, she had got to be 10 years younger than him – maybe a few years more – but something about her caught is attention for sure. Dean shook his head as he walked to his Baby, putting it down to the fact she was the first person who wasn't in any way involved in his world he's talked to in months.

Dean dropped his bags to the floor and opened the drunk of his car, opening the secret hatch revealing his mass collection of guns, knifes and every other kind of weapon possible that can fit inside. Pulling his shotgun out of his bag, he dumped it on top and was about to close the hatch when-'Hello Dean Winchester'. A female voice said behind him, one that he sort of recognised. He turned around, slyly reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out his angel blade while doing so. 'My, my… won't Abaddon be proud of me.' The girl said, her eyes turning black after she blinked. Dean took a good look at her.

'You, you're the waitress from the diner.' He said out loud.

'Nicely remembered Dean!' she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. 'Now, will you be the gentlemen you are and invite me inside? Or am I going to have to do this the hard way.' She smirked, walking slowly towards him.

'Sorry darlin', I pick neither' he said before swinging the blade towards her, catching her arm causing her to cry out in pain but she quickly recovered, grabbing Deans forearm and twisting it backwards, causing him to let out a painful hiss, and dropping the blade.

'Now, now, I don't want to kill you yet.'

'But I do.' Dean growled and swung his free arm up to punch her – hitting her square in the jaw making her release his arm and stumble backwards.

Rory watched as the fight continued on, watching as the two of them through punches left, right and centre, and trying to stop the other from getting the blade she saw Dean drop onto the floor. She watched as Dean swung a punch, lazily at her, almost missing her completely. She listened as Diane – or not-so-Diane – laughed a terrifyingly evil laugh and returned the punch, straight across Dean's jaw, making him stumble and almost fall to the floor. 'Aww shucks, is the great Dean Winchester getting tired?' she heard her say. _Great?_ Rory thought, 'come on Deano – I'm not finished with you yet.' She said, pulling a blade out of her own jacket and pulled Dean up by his arm, holding the blade behind his back. Rory watched as Diane whispered into Deans ear, assuming she was saying 'walk' or something similar as the two walked swiftly back into Dean's room, Diane slamming it behind her. She watched Diane close the curtains and waited a couple of seconds until she thought it was safe.

Moving from her hiding spot, she jogged silently – an art she had perfected over the years - to the window, looking to see if she can see anything. Squinting her eyes, she could make out the shadows of Dean and Diane – and from what it looks like, Dean was tied up on a chair and Diane was standing over him. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the shadow of a long blade in her left hand. 'Shit' she muttered, moving away from the window. 'What the hell is she?' she muttered to herself, running her fingers through her hair, sensing that Diane definitely wasn't herself; she wouldn't hurt a fly as far as she knew. Rory stopped when she reached the Impala; the glistening blade Dean had dropped catching her eye. Bending down she picked it up, turning it over in her hands slowly as she studied it. 'wow' she muttered at the blade, almost in awe of it – she's never seen a blade like will, _well to be fair I haven't seen that many blades or knives in my time_ thought to herself. The wind howled making her jump from her thoughts and bring the blade down to her side, hiding it from plain view. She looked towards at the trunk of the impala, her mouth dropping open slightly at the sight of all his guns. _Who is this guy?_

_'Ahhhh!'_

Rory's head spun towards the motel room and the reality of the situation coming back to her. 'Shit' she muttered, rushing to the door, crashing against it and busting it open. 'Ok, that probably wasn't the smart thing to do' she said, when she saw Dean looking at her wide-eyed, bleeding from his arm and shoulder, and Diane looking menacingly evil at her with black eyes. 'Holy crap' she muttered, keeping her eyes looked on Diane.

'Well, well, well… Look who's joined the party.' Diane laughed, walking towards Rory. 'Little Rory, what are you doing here Hun? Want some more free food?' she smirked, speaking in a patronising tone that the demon knew she hated.

'Who are you and _what_ have you done to Diane?' Rory spoke, trying to stay calm and confident.

'Oh sweetie, Diane's _long gone_ by now, her body just couldn't cope with me inside her.' The demon spoke, making Rory's face scrunch up in disgust.

'You didn't answer my question.'

The Demon sighed, 'since you asked so _nicely_ the first time, and I have killed the only person you'd consider close to a friend… my name is Nadalia, and sweetie, I'm a demon.'

'No seriously' Rory scoffed, her stubbornness kicking in.

'Oh, I'm very serious' she smirked, before holding her arm out at Rory and flicking her wrist, making Rory fly straight into the wall, causing her to let out a small scream and held there by an invisible force.

'Let her go!' Dean yelled out, glaring at the demon as she turned around.

'Oh sorry Dean, forgot you were here… and no can do buddy, can't have any witnesses.' She said, walking back to her spot in front of him and leant down, 'but you know what, I'll be nice… I'll kill her second.' She smirked.

'Why you sick son of a-'

'-bitch? Yeah I know.'

'Dean!' Rory cried out, not understanding what's going on. Dean locked eyes with Rory, seeing the confusion in her brown eyes – but not fear. _This girl keeps getting weirder by the second _he thought before looking back at the demon.

'Would you stay quiet? I'm trying to kill somebody here' Nadalia moaned at Rory, but not turning to look at her, so she didn't see Rory struggle, and she didn't see Rory's right arm begin to move freely. Rory watched as the demon raised her blade above Dean's heart, and she began to panic and struggle more.

'Time to get promoted' she said, beaming with a massive twisted grin on her face. Rory kept struggling and struggling, and both Nadalia and Dean failed to notice when she managed to break the hold that tied her to the wall, falling forward to the floor. Without another thought she grabbed the silver blade she dropped when she was flung against the wall and leapt up, running towards the demon, stabbing her through her back, right into her heart just before she stabbed Dean. Rory let go of the blade and took a step backwards, watching as the demon's stab wound glowed white, and Dean watched as the white light came from her eyes and mouth, before dropping dead on the floor. Dean raised his eyes and stared at Rory, watching as she breathed in and out heavily, staring at the dead body on the floor. She looked up at Dean and closed her eyes, 'please tell me what just happened.' She opened her eyes and looked at Dean expectantly.

'Ok, three things.' Dean said clearing his throat, 'one… _why_ are you not more freaked out by this, two… _how_ did you break out of that hold she had on you, and three… _please_ can you untie me?' he said, his hands aching from where the rope was burning him.

'Oh right' she said, rushing towards Dean – carefully stepping over the dead waitress on the floor – and kneeled on the floor, untying the knots tying his feet to the legs of the chair. 'and I don't know, I was just struggling and panicking and then somehow I was on the floor, free from it.' She shrugged, before walking around to untie his hands.

'Thanks' Dean grunted, standing up and rubbing his wrists soothingly, trying to calm the ache. Rory and Dean stood awkwardly in the room, not quite sure where to start.

'So umm… shouldn't we like, hide the body or something?' Rory said, breaking the ice.

'Oh right, yeah' Dean said, annoyed at himself for not doing anything. He was trained in all this, he knew what to do like the back of his hand and yet he was just standing there, thoughtless looking at the young girl in front of him. Turning around and walking to the body, bending down he yanked the blade out of her, causing Rory to pull a disgusted face at the squelching sound it made. Dean stood up, cleaning it with a piece of the sheet from the duvet. 'Can you pick up the other blade please?' Dean said, stuffing the blade back on the inside of his jacket and kneeling down and picking up the dead body. Wordlessly she walked over to the blade, picking it up gently and watched Dean put the body on one of the beds and wrapped it up in a white sheet before re-picking it up. 'Come on.' Dean commanded, walking out the door.

'What?' Rory asked, but still followed him out to his car.

'Dump the blade in the trunk.' He told her, watching her expectantly. She eyed him, wanting him to answer the question, but dumped it in the secret trunk anyway and closed it, allowing Dean to place the dead body inside. After closing the trunk he turned to Rory, sighing. 'So are you gonna come with me or not?'

'What you mean?' Rory asked, raising an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side slightly, Dean couldn't help but find it a little bit cute.

'To burn the body, I could use a look out' he said, flashing a small smile.

'Su-ure' Rory said, unsure, 'but why burn?' she asked, walking to the passenger door of the Impala, keeping her eyes on Dean as he walked to the drivers side.

'So she won't come back as a ghost' he said simply, getting into the car and chucking his bags onto the backseat. Rory opened her mouth to ask a question, but decided against it and just got in the car, closing the door.

**_Rory's POV_**

'So what now?' I asked, watching the body burn in the grave I helped Dean make.

'Well now… we go our separate ways.' Dean said, turning around and walking to his car.

'Wait what? You can't be serious!' I called after him, jogging to catch up.

'Well I am.'

'But now I know what you do-'

'You haven't even seen a glimpse of what I do' Dean said, not even glancing at me.

'I can help!' I finished, grabbing his arm and turning him to face me, beginning a staring contest.

'What's with the sudden interest to help me huh? This morning you were itching to get out of the same booth as me and now you want to come along for the ride?' he questioned me in his deep, rough voice which probably had every girl he met swooning.

'I can _help_' I emphasised.

'Alright, how' Dean said, crossing his arms in disbelief.

'Well… for starters I've been surviving on my own since I was 7, so that's about what, 16 years now? And I haven't been caught, plus I've seen things that are strangely making a bit more sense now.' I said, taking a breath.

'Like what?' Dean asked and I shrugged.

'Well, freak accidents… people drowning in showers and cars… haunted houses _actually_ being haunted… kinda all makes sense now knowing there are demons out there and probably other things like ghosts.'

'Actually a lot more things than that, more _dangerous _too.'

'Also' I continued, ignoring Deans comment, 'I saved your ass back there… so I'm guessing you're not used to doing this alone – are you Dean?' he didn't answer me, 'and finally, I'm a thief – I can help with money, sneaking up on people… etc. It's how I normally get by.' I shrugged, finishing my explanation. Dean stayed silent, and I hoped he was considering it, because I missed my bus and I really don't want to wait another 8 hours in this damn town.

Dean sighed 'fine. Just until I know you can handle yourself out there.' He said, shaking his head at himself. I grinned.

'Awesome' I said, walking past Dean to the driver's door, opening and stepping in, sliding across to the passenger seat. I heard the back door open and Dean chucking the two spades onto the floor.

'Right. Let's go.' He said shutting the door and starting the ignition, putting it in gear. 'You know, you never told me why those cops were chasing you.' He said, glancing over at me.

I laughed and pushed my messy golden brown hair out of my face and looked over at him. 'Basically, some people just don't have a sense of humour.'

_**Hope you guys liked it! Let me know if you prefer these longer chapters than the slightly shorter ones - if you do I'll try and make the rest longer! Please Review and let me know :) **_

_**P.S. how do you think Sam's gonna react when he finds out about Dean taking in a kid he hardly knows?**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Second chapter tonight guys! Awesome! Well this one we meet Sam! Sorry if he's a bit bitchy but ya know... he pissed at Dean, we also see Garth as it's based on 9x12 'Sharp Teeth.' **_

_**I'm trying to keep it as close to the episode as possible but yeah, i've altered it a little to fit Rory in... Hope you like it! Xx**_

_**I don't own **__**anything **__**Supernatural related - only Rory.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**_Dean's POV_**

'Wait, wait… so you're telling me that you had to deal with a suicidal _teddy-bear_ all because a guy chucked a weird-ass coin into a fountain?' Rory laughed in disbelief.

'Yup, one of the weirdest days of my life' I said, shaking my head slightly at the crazy memory. 'Man, it was so easy back then…' I muttered, turning right off the interstate in Wisconsin.

'What you mean?' Rory asked, I inwardly groaned at myself in annoyance.

'Nothing, never mind' I said in a neutral tone, focusing on the road, trying to ignore the look she gave me.

'Dean c'mon, it's been a week! You gotta tell me something about your past and/or present!' she whined. Yeah, it had been a week, I'd taken Rory out on a simple ghost hunt to see what she could do – not gonna lie she has the basic skills, know how to use a pistol and now a shotgun, but we hadn't really talked about anything personal – both decided it's not really our thing ya know.

'I could say the same to you' I smirked, glancing quickly at her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in a huff.

'Never mind.' She muttered. 'Anyways we almost there?'

'Yeah, 'bout 10 minutes.'

'Awesome.'

'Well here's his room, let me know if he is actually your friend.' Dr Hawthorne said as we reached room 113 at the hospital where a John Doe was checked in.

'Thank you Doc, I'll let you know.' I nodded and gave a small smile and watched as Rory did the same, her smile a lot more innocent though. Hawthorne nodded at me and flashed a smile at Rory, scanning her over slyly – or what he thought was sly – and turned, walking away. I laughed once as Rory's smile turned into an unimpressed line, glaring at the Doc.

'Urgh… so you sure this guy is you friend… Gurt?' she asked, opening the door and walking in.

'Yeah it's him.' I sighed as I saw Garth's lifeless body on the hospital bed, 'and It's Garth.'

'Whatever, man he's tiny' she said, bending over him slightly to get a better look, 'what exactly did they say happened to him again?' she asked, looking up at me.

'Got hit by a car after getting chased by a farmer with a shotgun.' I shrugged, dumping my bag on the chair and stood on the opposite side of the bed to Rory, 'damn you Garth – where've you been the last 6 months man?' I said to the lifeless kid in front of me. 'Right, I'm gonna visit the men's room' I pointed to Rory, 'you get the adrenaline ready' Rory nodded and walked over to my duffle.

**_Rory's POV _**

'Alright Garth, let's get you kickin'' I muttered, making sure everything was set. Dean was still in the toilet doing God-knows-what and so I was taking the liberty to do it myself. I was just about to inject the tiny guy when the door opened. I froze in my spot, quickly hiding the needle before the guy spotted and stood up straight.

'Um, who are you?' he asked, I looked him up and down – he was freakishly tall and was wearing what Dean called 'a monkey suit' with hair going down to his shoulders. I looked back up at him and smiled.

'Oh ya know… a friend of this little guy here' I said, tapping Garth's arm and continued to smile innocently. 'Who are you?' I questioned.

'The FBI' he said, flashing his badge and also a quick smile, 'what's behind your back?' he asked, closing the door fully.

'Nothing'

'Really?' he didn't look fooled.

'Yup' I said, relieved that I finally heard the toilet flush. The door opened and I turned, smiling gratefully as Dean walked out, but it faded when Dean's face hardened slightly at the sight of the tall guy. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I glanced back at the guy in the suit, whose face has also hardened, 'sorry do you guys know each other?' I asked, pointing a finger between the two of them.

'Yeah, he's my brother.' Dean said, walking to stand on my right, slightly behind me.

'Oh good, my cheeks were starting to hurt' I muttered, doing mouth stretches for a second to relax my cheeks from all the face-ass smiling. The tall guy – who I thinks name was Sam? If I remember right, Dean only mentioned him briefly once when I asked who he was waiting to call… either him or that Cas guy – Sam walked to the opposite side of the bed from us, sighing and looked down at Garth, placing a hand on the bed railing. There was an awkward silence hanging around the room. I eyed Sam expectantly, not really getting what he was doing here, and I watched as he glanced up at his brother, opening up his mouth a couple times to speak but closing it again.

'Saw Garth's John Doe on the police wire?' Sam kinda asked, and kinda stated at the same time. Still awkward. 'You?' I glanced at Dean.

'Yeah' was all he said.

'So where you coming from?' I asked trying to break the ice, Dean glared at me slightly but I just shrugged my shoulders at him.

'New Mexico' Sam said, monotone.

'Well that's one hell of a haul' I said, trying desperately to lighten up the mood. I glanced up at Dean and he shook his head at me, sighing I gave in and followed the look Dean gave me, un-hiding the needle from behind my back.

'Yeah, especially considering as I've got this one covered so you can' Dean clicked his tongue and jabbed his thumb behind him suggesting that Sam leaves. Sam looked up at his brother, not noticing the needle I had in my hands.

'You spoken to him yet?' Sam asked.

'No' Dean and I said at the same time, making Sam glance at me quickly, look me up and down and then back to me. _Well he seems nice. _'Ass load of pain killers, he's been out since we got here.' Dean finished. I sighed, getting frustrated.

'Ok guys, not that I don't enjoy socially awkward moments, coz I really do – find them hilarious sometimes. But I can literally _feel_ the awkward in the air so if we could get all this over with that would be great.' I said, glancing at both brothers. Sam sighed and looked at Garths handcuffs, ignoring me.

'What's he been charged with?'

'Killing a cow.' I said before Dean could respond, making Sam notice me – one thing I hate and it's been ignored for no reason like seriously if you hate me coz I did something then fine but for no reason? _Bitch no._

'Why?' he said, finally looking at me in the eyes, I smirked slightly and received a warning nudge from Dean in response.

'We were about to see if we could find out. Look the door.' Dean said to his brother, which he obliged to surprisingly. Dean nodded at me and I lifted the needle up into view, flicking it a couple times to make sure the liquid would come out.

'Woah, hey what is that?' Sam asked, rushing back to the bed.

'Adrenaline' I muttered, feeling Garth's arm as I looked for the right spot.

'What you trying to jump start him or kill him?' he asked Dean, but kept his eyes on me.

'I want some answers.' Dean started, 'he walked out on Kevin and he walked out on us' I stood up straight and looked at Dean, curious and immediately forgetting what I was doing. 'So if you got a better idea' Dean finished. I watched Sam as he looked at Gart and then proceeded slapped him hard straight across the face, making Garth sit right up, _awake._

'Woah harsh.' I commented. Garth screamed and gasped for air.

'Dean?' he looked at Dean, 'Sam?' and then at Sam, 'and I don't know you' and then at me, I smiled weakly and backed away, letting Dean and his brother do their thing, whatever it was. 'What is this a hospital? Wait, am I in heaven?' he asked, leaning backwards so he was almost lying down; I let out a quick laugh in amusement, earning a glance from Sam.

'Alright take it easy Garth, you're in Wisconsin' Dean said, holding a hand out to Garth, telling him to chill.

So right now, Dean and I are walking out of the hospital after checking out the security cameras after Garth went AWOL and climbed out the bathroom window… and then apparently stripped in the parking lot. Not gonna lie, he's a bit weird. Dean was on the phone to his brother, while I was holding the file with the security images in.

'So why was Garth there?' I listened, 'why would he run?' I rolled my eyes and followed slightly behind Dean, annoyed I couldn't hear the conversation, 'this whole thing is starting to stink you know that right?' I heard Dean say.

'Yeah I know, let wet dog.' I muttered, that's basically what I could smell in the hospital room. 'Urr… nada' Dean said as I opened the file looking at the picture of Garth in his underwear, 'Camera's were pointing the wrong direction' he said, I absentmindedly followed his voice as I flicked through the pictures. 'wish I was… so Garth's a hunter, if he wants to stay gone he's gone.' I raised a brow at Dean's words, obvious that he was lying to his brother, but still didn't look up. 'Well what can I say Sammy, we lost this one… send me a postcard.' I heard Dean say… before colliding straight into his back when he came to an abrupt halt.

'Dean what the he-oh.' I said when I noticed Sam looking unimpressed at his brother. 'Awkward.' I whispered under my breath. 'Hey!' I shouted as Sam yanked the files out of my hands. 'So rude.' I said, crossing my arms and looking at Dean, who looked back at me with an annoyed look on his face.

'Wow… make, model, license plate… really Dean?' Sam said, looking at us with a bitch-face on.

'Told you we can't hunt together.' Dean said, I straightened up and paid full attention, wanting to know what's going on between these two brothers. 'It's for your own good.'

'What but you'll hunt with some kid? He pointed at me, I opened my mouth to respond but Sam continued anyway, sighing 'look Dean, I hear you. And after we find Garth and get to the bottom of this I'm gone. Until then, no more games.' _Wow, aren't you fun._ I thought.

Dean was silent for a moment, thinking… 'Ride belongs to a girl called Bess Mayer's. She lives in the next town over.' He finally said. Sam nodded and walked ahead towards his car, while Dean and I hung back.

'So… this is a little awkward huh?' I asked, breaking the silence.

'Yep'

'So what's going on between you two?'

'We had a deal Rory.' He said, obviously not in the mood to talk about it as we reached the impala. I held my hands up in defence.

'I know, I know... but that's about _the past_, not the present Dean.' I smirked at him, proud of my little loophole, as I opened the door to the passenger side. He rolled his eyes.

'Whatever, just don't ask ok?' he said before getting in and slammed the door. I sighed and followed suit as Dean started the car, waiting for Sam to pull out first.

Dean had just busted down the front door to Bess Mayer's apartment, full guns blazing, while I just stood awkwardly back, with no gun - Dean refusing to give me one. 'Woah, woah, woah hey guys!' I heard Garth say, I rushed into the apartment and saw the boys looking confused and Garth with his arms rose. 'I can explain, everything's cool. Just a simple misunderstanding.'

'Who were you talking to?' Dean asked, cautiously, lowering his gun only slightly.

'What?'

'The girl…'

'What, what girl?' Garth stuttered, obviously lying – I rolled my eyes at him. I held up a white bra I found on the floor and looked expectantly at him. He stuttered a bit more and Dean did some hang signals, telling us to take a look around. 'Wait! Guys hold up, everyone just needs to take a chill pill.' I stopped my search and turned to look at him, arms folded 'and put their guns down.'

'You see? Let's all be grown ups here and have an adult conversation.' Garth said, definitely hiding something. Dean and Sam shrugged at each other, before walking into the main room.

'Hellooo… I don't have a gun?' I said, stressing at that point to Dean who just rolled his eyes at me. 'Wait.' I said, holding up a hand, 'do I smell… dog?' I asked confused, looking around. And then as if on queue, a girl with fangs jumped out of the closet and grabbed Sam's arm. Dean grabbed mine and pulled me away before holding up his gun while Sam tried to grab his knife from his belt. Garth jumped in front of Dean, grabbing the gun and yelled 'no!' while Sam managed to scratch the girls arm with the knife, making her cry out in pain and the wound sizzle a bit. 'Sam no!' Garth yelled out again, standing protectively in front of the girl, who is probably Bess. 'Sam please, don't hurt her.'

'You do it! She's a werewolf!' Dean yelled.

'Wait werewolf?' Dean nodded at me. _That would explain the smell_ I thought.

'So am I.'

'What?!" Dean and I said at the same time.

_**Hope you liked it! I'll try and get the second half up before 9x13 but I won't make any permanent promises! Please let me know what you think and any ideas in what should happen in the next off-story chapter! Thank you xx**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Well here's the second half of the 'Sharp Teeth' Chapter! Once again I altered and skipped out a few bits to fit the story, and also otherwise it would have beeen wayyyyyy too long!**_

_**Hope you enjoy it! **_

_**I don't own anything you recognise from supernatural - only Rory.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**_Rory's POV_**

'This is seriously weird Dean.' I muttered as we walked up the driveway. Garth had explained that he was turned into a werewolf and was now married to that Bess girl, who was born a wolf… and long story short – after finding out that Dean was a 'big old teddy bear' inside, which had me in stitches – Garth had invited Dean and I to Bess's and his new-found-families Sunday lunch and pray with them, which will be interesting as they are _all werewolves, _while Sam was off doing all the FBI stuff.

'I know, but it's Garth… gotta give him at least half a chance.' Dean shrugged, walking up the steps to the door.

'Personally, I think he's weird.' I shrugged.

'Yep that's Garth.' Dean laughed, ringing the bell. 'You hear that?' Dean asked, I nodded at him, hearing the singing as well.

'Urgh, this place stinks of dog.' I muttered, looking around the garden.

'Meh, I don't really smell anything.' I looked up at him, eyebrows raised – it's times like these where I really notice how tall he is, if we were just normal people living in normal lives, I'd definitely find him to be my type, even with the 10 year age gap.

'Seriously? It ree- hi' I smiled, cut off by the door opening, revealing a middle-aged lady.

'Hey there, you must be Dean' the lady spoke, with a big friendly smile on her face. I tried to not to scrunch my nose up as the smell got worse once door opened. 'And you must be… I'm sorry, I forgot your name sweetheart' she looked at me.

I smiled politely at her, 'Rory'.

'Well Rory, welcome! I'm Joy, I'm Garth's mother-in-law' Dean rose his eyebrows at her slightly in a like 'wow ok' kinda way, 'oh well, step-mother-in-law but I always thought that sounded so silly.' She said laughing slightly.

'Yeah. Hah lil bit' I added.

'Please, come in' she said, stepping aside, 'we're just finishing up' I went to walk in but Dean grabbed my wrist gently and slyly, stopping me from walking.

'Why don't you just tell Garth I'm here' he said, obviously on the defensive side. Joy's face dropped.

'Dean, you have my word – you're safe under my roof.' She held her breath, 'I only ask the same in return? After all I'm not the one carrying silver…' she trailed off, I raised a brow and looked at Dean not realising how threatening silver is to Werewolves. When Dean didn't say anything, I smiled at Joy, grabbing Dean's hand and starting to walk in – pulling him with me.

'Don't worry, everything will be fine.' I told her, and she gave me a gracious nod.

After all the awkward greetings, and Dean finally admitting quietly it smelt a bit like wet dog in the house, we were all sat down for dinner. Dean and I were sat opposite each other, staring blankly and in shock at each other. Joy had given us cooked steaks with a couple vegetables, which was nice, but compared to everybody else's – it was friggin' weird, they literally just had raw steaks or hearts and were _eating_ them with their _hands._ The greetings were super awkward, Dean had refused to shake Pastor Jim's – Bess' dad – hand while he tried to convince him they were all at peace. Everything seemed OK here, but I could understand Dean's hesitance. i had to keep my eyes focused on Dean, otherwise I could've gagged, watching Bess' first cousins ripping the meat with their mouths, mouths covered in blood. Dean on the other hand eyed every on of them, taking in every single wolf.

'So, why do a bunch of werewolves where silver bullets round their necks?' Dean suddenly spoke out, making Garth cough. I looked at him and studied the bullet slyly, trying not to look at the raw meat.

'Dean, we don't like to use the 'w' word around here, we prefer the term 'Lycanthropes''

'lycanthropes?' I mouthed to Dean and he shrugged turning back to Garth.

'We?' Dean said, not impressed. Garth looked at him guiltily.

'Everybody's entitled to their opinions Garth' Good ol' Reverend Jim said, closing the conversation. I watched Dean as he squeezed his eyes shut, swaying ever so slightly before opening them again, focusing on the conversation.

'Many of our kind see themselves as indestructable' Bess said, I kicked Deans shin, making him glance at me. 'This' she pointed to the bullet, 'is a constant reminder of how precious our lives really are.' Bess finished, I kicked Dean again making him look at me, _are you ok?_ I mouthed to him, he just nodded and looked back to Mrs Garth.

'Yeah but it's silver, doesn't it burn?' he asked.

'Yeah it does a bit, it reminds of our frugality.' Garth added in.

'Oh… cool' I said, not knowing what else to say.

'My daughter Bess was born a Lycanthrope, which was the best day of my life' Jim started, 'but it soon turned tragic… when a hunter killed my wife.'

'Ouch' I muttered under my breath, causing unimpressed looks coming from some of Bess' family my way.

'Believe me when I tell you I wanted to make someone pay, then I looked at Bess' he took her hand in his 'the road to revenge is a dark and lonely one, which you never get off. And that hole in the pit of your stomach? You never fill it.' Jim was looking at Dean directly in the eyes now, 'ever.' He finished.

'You know I get it,' Dean said – his voice gruff.

'So I chose to look forward, not backwards.' Dean looked confused 'and as soon as I did that, the powers brought this amazing, passionate woman into my life.' _Urgh I wanna barf._ I thought, I don't do sappy moments. 'And she helped me raise a little baby girl as if Bess was her own.'

'I can't take all the credit, Daddy had a hand in it too.' Joy said, smiling lovingly at Jim, 'he saw your potential.'

'Daddy?' I asked and Joy looked at me.

'My father, bless his soul, was the previous reverend of our church. The third generation in our family to serve.'

'Wait' Dean cut in, 'you're 4th generation werewolves?'

'Yes' Joy answered, Dean looked at me not believing what he heard and then looked at Garth, who just smiled at him.

'Ok, I officially don't wanna see another bit of meat, for at least another 24 hours.' I said, shivering as I got in the Impala.

'Me neither.' He muttered, not really paying attention.

'Dean what's up?' I asked as he started the engine, looking at him. He glanced at me and sighed.

'I dunno, just it all seems a bit weird' I shrugged, 'and those cousins… something doesn't seem right about them.' He said, starting to go back into his thoughts again.

'Ok whatever, but you're not gonna collapse on me are you?'

'What? No.' Dean blurted out as he drove down the drive.

'Good, coz you definitely were almost going to at that table.' I said, my eyes flicking down to his arm, 'is it to do with that mark, what did you say it was? The Mark of-'

'No it doesn't Rory, now stop asking questions.' He asked in a short tone.

'Fine' I muttered, folding my arms and looking straight ahead of me, 'I'll just ignore what I heard then from you and Garth in the kitchen earlier shall I?' I asked, referring to the little heart-to-heart they had.

'What? You listened in on that?!' Dean asked annoyed.

'Well yeah, it was either that or talk to a bunch of dogs who could suddenly rip my organs out!' I defended, 'plus I'm a theif, it's what we do' I smiled sweetly.

'God you remind me of Bella when you say that.' He muttered.

'Who?'

'So they gave you lunch… why, why are we still here?' Sam asked confused. It was night now and the boys were leaning on the hood of the Impala, while I was shivering in the cold, sitting crossed legged in the middle of the front seats.

'Well yeah you're right, Garth's good.' Dean answered, faintly; the noise travel wasn't so good. 'You can hit the road if you want to…' he began.

'So you're saying this is the first time we came across a friendly monster? Or a _family_ of friendly monsters? Whatever this is-' Sam stopped, grabbing his phone when it started to ring. 'Agent Berry… Sheriff how can I help you?' I slid across the seat and climbed out the driver's side, standing beside dean, arms folded across my chest, keeping my hands warm. We both watched Sam; 'Really?' Sam looked at Dean, and made a hand signal, which I'm guessing meant _get in the car_ as both brothers made their way round to the doors. I swiftly followed and jumped into the back of the car, Dean shutting the door behind me. 'Ok we're on our way.'

'OK gross.' I said, scrunching up my nose looking down at the ripped deer in front of me.

'Stop that' Dean muttered, I looked up at him confused, but he was busy looking at the animal so I just shrugged it off. The sheriff explained that he had found the deer and that whatever ripped it apart wasn't from this area. Obviously we knew what it was but like we were gonna tell him that.

The boys were crouched down in front of the deer and I stood behind them, hand over my mouth. 'Fresh blood' Dean said, rubbing a bit between his fingers.

'Yes it is.' the Sheriff said, I turned to acknowledge what he said just in time to see fangs appear in his mouth.

'Oh my god… Dean!' I yelled, taking a few steps back before Dean pulled me behind him when he stood up.

The Wolf-sheriff pulled out his gun, 'couldn't just accept that all was good and move on could you?' he said rhetorically. 'You have no idea what you walked into, do you?' I was breathing heavily from nerves, and looked down noticing the blade Dean had hidden behind his leg. 'No matter… you won't be walking out.' He said before growling at us, before he could even move Sam had thrown a blade at him, hitting him right in the chest, making him fall to his knees and then to the floor, dead.

'Wow Sam… nice skills.' I said, breathing out a long slow breath. He turned to me and gave an unsure smile.

'Um thanks?' Dean walked to the now dead sheriff and pulled the dagger out of him. Sam crouched down and pulled something out from beneath his shirt; a silver bullet. 'Hey, look at this' Sam said, standing up and holding it out for us to see.

'We've seen that before' I spoke up, my voice back to normal as I looked at the bullet.

'Yeah, that is the favourite accessary of the good Reverend and his flock.' Dean said, sounding angry but mixed with something that sounded like 'yeah I was right' tone of voice.

'Ragnarok?' Sam questioned aloud as he read it off the back of the bullet.

'Yeah that's Thor, Loki, Odin stuff right?' I looked at Dean, slightly impressed.

'Yeah, but why is it scratched into a bullet?' Sam questioned, eyes looking to and from both of us, but stayed on his brother eventually.

'Who cares, we got all the answers we need.' Dean said, before making his way to the car.

'So where're we going?' I asked, jogging to keep up with the two tall, long-legged men.

'Well we're going to investigate and put an end to this thing.' Dean started, meaning him and Sam, 'but first, we're dropping you back at the motel.' He said, emphasis on the word _you_. I stopped in my tracks.

'_What?_ You can't be serious!' I cried out.

'Well I am Rory! You'll get yourself killed!' Dean shouted at me, anger apparent in his face.

'No I won't. I saved your ass remember?!' I yelled back, while Sam stood there awkwardly watching us.

'That was a _demon_ Rory! This is a werewolf, an entirely different ball game! They are much more dangerous!' Dean shouted, walking closer to me, 'you are _staying in that motel room!'_ he yelled in my face, I squinted my eyes at him with my arms folded, ready to fight back. But then I saw this fire in his hardened green eyes, which made me back down, realising he was dead serious and I wasn't going to win this one.

'Fine.' Was all I said before walking past him to the car, yanking the back door open and sliding in, slamming it after me. I watched as Dean rubbed his eyes and stomped his way to his car, not looking at me at all.

It was the next morning, and I was sitting in the front seat of the Impala, watching Dean and Sam have a tense conversation. I reminded myself of what Dean told me about last night while I tried my hardest not to eavesdrop.

Dean said that the step-mother-in-law was the leader of the 'Ragnarok' wolves who wanted to destroy the human race along with Bess' first cousins. Sam had been kidnapped and found Garth and Bess tied up in a barn, not understanding any of this. Long story short, Dean came in all guns blazing and saved the day, they agreed to let Garth live with his new family in peace and go their separate ways… and now I'm back to eavesdropping.

'Great.' Sam said in response to Dean

'Ok.'

'But something's broken here Dean.' Sam begun, but Dean cut him off.

'I'm not saying it's not but maybe we need to put a couple of 'w's on the board and get past all this-'

'I don't think so' Sam shook his head, 'no, no I wish but we don't… see things the same way anymore… our roles in this whole thing.' Sam started; he glanced at me and lowered his voice just enough so I couldn't hear what he was saying. _Damn you. _'I can't trust you.' He said back in normal tone, 'not in the way I thought I could, not the way I should be able to.' He finished, from what I saw Dean didn't say much, just shook his head in what probably was disbelief or hurt.

'Whatever happened, we are family, OK?' Dean finally said, but Sam scoffed. I squinted my eyes at him, not liking the way this was going.

'You say that like it like it's some kind of cure-all, like it can change the fact that everything that has ever gone wrong between us was because we're family.'

'So what? We're not family now.' Dean asked, _oh no._

'I'm saying you wanna work? Let's work. But if you want to be brothers…' Silence. I stared at the two brothers, who had obviously been through a lot, as they stared at each other. 'Well those are my terms.' He finally said.

My mouth dropped open, shocked. Whatever Dean did or said that made him split may have been bad, but not enough to disown his brother surely? Dean is his brother after all, and you shouldn't disown family – no matter how bad they screwed up. Sam's lucky he even _has_ family, even if it's just Dean.

I watched Dean, waiting for his response. He didn't say anything, just nodded at Sam. Sam then turned and walked to the front passenger side of the impala, meaning he was coming with us and so I slid over the back of the front seat and onto the back row, preparing myself for the awkwardness. I looked up at Dean as he walked towards his door, and locked eyes with him. I gave him a small smile, trying not to show my sympathy for him as I'm guessing he wouldn't really appreciate that much, his lip twitched up in a tight smile in return but only lasted a second before his face hardened again, and he opened the car door and got in.

I sat in silence, we all sat in silence, but my mind was buzzing with questions as Dean pulled out of the parking lot. The main thing though that was on my mind was – _what is going on with these boys?_

**_Well there ya go! What did you think? Bit annoying Dean wouldn't let Rory go hunt the wolves with him eyyy? Even though he let her go to a sunday meal with them, weird huh?_**

**_Anyway let me what you thought and think about the story so far! There's gonna be more interaction with Sam and Rory next episode, along with Cas! (kinda ahah)_**

**_Thanks for readin'! Xxx_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Ok First of all…. I'm so so so so sooooooooo sorry that I haven't posted in AGESSSSSSSSS. I've had a crazy time at school with mock exams/coursework and my personal life has been pretty crazy too… I just haven't found time to post for any of my stories but I really wanted to!_**

**_But all that is done and over now, so I will be able to post more regularly now! Yeyyyy :D_**

**_OK so hope you enjoy the chapter! XX_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Rory's POV_**

'So… this is the bunker?' I asked, raising a brow at the steps leading down to the giant iron door in front of me, 'it's literally a hole in the ground?' my voice sounding unimpressed.

'Well… no.' Sam said in a monotone. Yeah, him and I still haven't warmed to each other much yet.

'C'mon Rory, you're about to be awesome-ized' Dean grinned, almost jumping down the steps like a little kid. I laughed at Dean and followed down the steps, walking through the door that Dean was holding out to me. Dean had told me about the bunker before Sam joined the ride, or re-joined the ride or whatever. He said it was the first actually had since he was a little kid – which I personally think is a lie but whatever – and it was _ginormous_, going down underground so deep and there are rooms that they haven't even looked into yet and more books than they can count.

'Is that even a word?' I asked, looking back at Dean as he shut the door after Sam.

'Is now' he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the top of the staircase, letting go of my hand and throwing his arms out he said 'welcome to the Men of Letter's Bunker!' I smiled at his enthusiasm and looked out at it. I guided my eyes down the staircase, which led to a room with a huge table with the map of the world on it. I looked up and saw a huge doorway, which led to what looked like a library, with yet another giant table.

'Dean, you're back' I heard a gruff voice say, glancing down to the bottom of the staircase my eyes were met by ones of extreme blue, looking confused up at me. 'Who's this?' he asked watching as Dean and I walked down the stairs.

'Cas!' Dean said, giving him a quick guy-hug or a very awkward guy-hug, 'this is Rory, she's gonna be living with us for a while.' He turned to me, flashing me a smile.

'Urrr… hey' I said, waving at this Cas guy once. I was the same height as him considering I was still standing on the last step.

'Nice to meet you Rory, my name is Castiel' he said, putting his hand out to shake. I smiled and shook it, ignoring the feeling of sudden warmth I got from our contact

'Yeah you too.'

'Isn't Rory a boys name?' he asked, his face turning back to confused and I let out a laugh.

'Yeah but… Rory is just a nickname.' I told him before stepping down and round him, following Dean to the library.

'So what is your real name?' he asked, following me. I laughed and turned to him, walking backwards a couple of steps.

'Woah slow down there Chipper, you only just met me' I smirked at him before turning back around and took a seat at the table, Dean chuckled at my response and probably at Cas' reaction that I couldn't see. 'So what's for lunch?' I asked, looking up at Dean.

We'd been in the bunker for about 3 days and right now, we were in the kitchen and Dean was eating pie, Castiel – who by the way is an _angel_ – had disappeared out saying he had some 'stuff to take care of' and Sam was on his laptop researching something while I was sitting there, watching the awkwardness between the brothers, bored.

As I got up for a beer after asking Dean if he wanted one, Sam cleared his throat 'so Rory, as I know nothing about you…' he trailed off as I rose an eyebrow at him, 'maybe you could tell me something about yourself?' Dean let out a laugh and Sam looked at him confused.

'And by that you mean?' I asked opening up the fridge and grabbing two beers.

'Well, where are you from?' I shrugged making my way back to the small table.

'I don't know'

'You don't know?' Sam repeated.

'Yeah that's what I just said? I don't know, mum died when I was young and dad moved around a lot when I was just a baby; he never told me and I never asked.' I explained, looking down at my now open beer.

'Well why didn't you ask?' Sam pushed, his curiosity annoying me.

'Sorry Moose' yeah Dean explained how a demon called him that which annoys him, so naturally I did it, 'can't go into details.' I said then taking a swig of my beer.

'Why not?'

'Well for one, it's none of you business Sam and two, your brother and I have a deal.' Sam looked at Dean who nodded.

'Yep'

'Which is that we don't do the whole 'personal' thing, so we don't go into each others pasts and don't take each other down roads that we don't want to remember. Got it?' I leant forward, making sure I caught Sam's gaze, intent on making sure he understood what I meant.

'Umm… yeah got it' he said quietly and the room returned back into quietness.

Dean cleared his throat 'I found a case by the way' he said to Sam mainly, grabbing his laptop from in front of me, I was using it for my own research earlier, and opened it up revealing the news page he was on. I leant closer to Dean so I could read it. 'There was a strange death in Stillwater, Minnesota. A competitive eater died after a hot dog-eating contest.'

'So, what? Death by tube steak?' Sam said, scoffing at the idea.

'Or heart attack?' I offered more suggestively.

'If only. He got attacked in his car, but, uh, get this – he shrunk from 300 pounds to 90 pounds.'

'What?' I said, grabbing the laptop and turning it more towards me so I could read it properly.

'Witchcraft?' Sam suggested, standing up and stretching his long limbs.

'Or a heavy-duty laxative. You game?'

'Yeah'

'Good' Dean stood up 'looks like it's a whore's bath for me. I'll be ready in five.' He said, walking past Sam and heading to the door but Sam stops him.

'You sure you're okay, Dean?' I stopped reading and looked up at the brothers, who were having a little stare off. _This can't be good _I thought.

'Why wouldn't I be?' Dean asked looking confused.

'Cause – I don't know you…' Sam mumbled but cleared his throat, 'this isn't about what I said the other day, is it?' _Ouch_ I whispered under my breath, looking back at the screen as Dean glanced at me.

'Oh, about that we're not supposed to be brothers? No, don't flatter yourself. I don't break that easy.'

_'_double ouch' I whispered to myself, louder so they could hear me and earning a glare from Sam.

'Oh, good, 'cause I was just being honest' Sam said, shrugging off the tension.

'Oh, yeah. No, I got that loud and clear.' Dean said sarcastically before looking at me and walking out. Sam sighed and walked back to the table, sitting down and going back to his laptop.

'Go on, say it.' Sam said after a couple of minutes of silence, not looking up at me.

'I'm sorry?' I asked, staring at him. He looked up to meet my eyes.

'What you want to say, just say it.' He said bluntly. I sent him a glare.

'Fine.' I said, shutting the laptop and pushing it aside. 'You're being a little too harsh on Dean.' Sam raised his eyebrows.

'What? No I'm no-'

'Shut it and listen.' I cut him off, making him go slightly wide eyed. 'I don't know exactly what happened, but I do know that Dean did something bad which he knew you wouldn't approve of, to keep you alive. He was just being a loving brother Sam; and he couldn't bare to lose you, like any family member wouldn't.'

'No – he was just being _selfish_. He doesn't want to be on his own.'

'Selfish in your eyes Sam - not everybody else's.' Sam continued to stare hard at me, 'look – you're lucky that you have somebody who cares that much about you and would do anything to save you. Not everybody has that Sam.' I finished, muttering the last part as I stood up, grabbing my beer. Sam didn't respond to that and to be honest I didn't give him any time to, I was out the door and headed to my room.

**_NO POV_**

The newly-formed trio were standing in the Police Station dressed as FBI Agents; having to make a stop at the local mall to get Rory acceptable agent clothes – which she protested to - and had her in trouser suit with a fitted jacket, a white blouse and heeled boots, her long messy hair brushed and tied up in a ponytail. The three of them were silent as they waited for the sheriff, Sam standing an awkward distance apart from Dean and Rory.

'Would you stop fidgeting, you look fine' Dean muttered down to Rory, who was fixing her blouse for the 5th time.

'What, this suit is so uncomfortable.' She hissed back at him, making him smile slightly in amusement.

'You get used to it' he commented through his teeth, smiling at the sheriff as she approached.

'Thanks for your patience, agents. Coroner's report finally came in.' she said, giving a report to Sam.

'It's all right, thank you. Let's see…' Sam said looking through the report.

'Did Wayne McNut really weigh 300 pounds just moments before his time of death?' Rory asked, feeling that Sam was taking too long… which also earned a look from the taller Winchester.

'Oh yeah, 316 to be exact' her eyes went wide and she glanced up at Dean, who just looked calm and shrugged.

'And the official case of death?' Sam asked, pulling the attention back to him.

'Cardiac arrest.' Sheriff Donna began, 'but between you and me, that's just a guess. The vic. suffered massive organ damage.' The trio furrowed their brows at the sheriff, all concentrating hard, 'here ya go, Jenny.' Turning back to the group she said 'ruptured spleen, pierced liver, collapsed lung. Looked like everything was just sucked right out of him.'

Dean cleared his throat 'so like he'd been hoovered?' Rory inwardly laughed at Dean's analogy.

'Yeah. Yeah, you know I got to be honest, fellas?' Sheriff Donna said, offering them some powdered donuts. Dean smiled gladly at her and walks over to the box grabbing one for himself. He held the box out for Rory and she took one, not in the mood to argue with Dean over how little she was (like they have been since he met her), and took a small bite – careful not to cover herself in the powder.

'We're stumped. This type of thing just doesn't happen in Stillwater.' Sheriff Donna shrugged and took a bite of her donut, covering herself in white powder.

'Did Wayne have any enemies?' Sam asked, staying completely professional.

'Hmm… more like an unfriendly rivalry.'

'With who?' Rory asked, trying to ignore that Dean's face was covered in white powder after he bit into his donut.

'A guy named 'Slim Jim' Morgan. Like Wayne, he was pretty well-known in the competitive-eatin' circuit.' Sheriff Donna explained to Rory. She nodded and glanced at Dean who wiped exactly none of the powder off his face, rolling her eyes before ripping off a bit of the donut with her fingers and eating it.

'Is that a big thing out here?' Sam asked, keeping his concentration off Dean and on the Sheriff.

'Oh yeah, you betcha. Folks take it real seriously – train for months. Eat all sots of wackadoo stuff, you know, like… backed beans, buff wings, butter.'

'Butter?' Dean repeated.

'Yeah. Sometimes deep-fried.' Rory coughed, turning away slightly to hide her face as she gagged slightly in response as Dean just hmm'd in response, looking at her while biting his donut.

'This year alone, Wayne won the Butter Bowl, the Wing Ding, and Shrimptasia. Anyhoo, point being, Wayne McNut was the only one Slim Jim couldn't beat in the whole Great Lakes region.'

'So is he a suspect?' Dean asked, finally paying full attention.

'We checked him out, but Slim Jim was in the Hot Doggery at the time of Wayne's death, and we got 15 witnesses to prove it.'

'Really?'

'Yah.' Dean and the Sheriff looked at each other and exchanged simultaneous bites of their donuts, both enjoying the taste while Sam and Rory awkwardly glanced quickly at each other.

'Well, thanks for the report Sheriff Donna but we better get going.' Sam said, shutting the report and moving to shake the Sheriffs hand. Rory and Dean both finished their donuts and Rory handed Dean a napkin.

'Here, your face is looking a little white.' She commented, making Dean furrow his eyebrows at her, until he wiped his mouth and saw the white powder.

'Oh…' he said, a little embarrassed and making Rory let out a laugh. Clearing his throat he said 'well nice to meet you Sheriff, thanks for the Donut.' Dean shook her hand and she said a 'no problem' before turning to Rory.

'Thanks for the information Sheriff' she said, nodding a thanks which was returned.

'By the way, aren't you a little young to be in the FBI?'

'Oh me? Nah, I was a bit of a protégé.' Rory said, smirking slightly as she caught Dean roll his eyes out of the corner of hers.

'Oh well, good luck with the case.' Rory smiled and turned, catching up with the boys as they headed to the door.

'Protégé?' Dean commented.

'Oh yeah, definitely… you jealous?' Rory replied, smirking up at him. Dean shook his head and let out a laugh/sigh, walking towards his Baby.

**_Right so there was chapter 6! Hope you guys liked it and let me know by reviewing what should happen! (Not what happens during the episodes coz we know what happens there, but like the more personal bits like the relationships with Rory/Dean/Sam). _**

**_Also, what do you think about Rory? Do you think she has a secret and what kind of role has she got in the scheme of things? Is she just a tag along or more? Hmmmm…_**

**_P.S. Hope you guys don't completely hate me for the hell of a long wait! Xx_**


End file.
